Father and Daughter
by TeekayStaples
Summary: Dennis and Lonny are drinking in the office when something about Sherrie occurs to them. Oneshot, since I probably won't continue.


So, It was pretty late when I dreamed this up, and I wasn't intending on finishing it. However, much like Tabitha King saved Stephen King's first novel; "Carrie" from the waste paper basket, my best friend told me to continue.

It isn't listed as completed, but I doubt the possibility of me continuing it.

As always, Enjoy!

Lonny and Dennis were drinking in the office. Drew and Sherrie had announced their engagement three hours before, and would be married next summer. After the general celebrations among staff, and Arsenal band members had concluded, Lonny and Dennis had retreated to the office to wind down with a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Who'd have thought, ay Den? A small town girl from Tulsa, now a rock sensation, about to get married. And she only showed up in LA a year ago! Bloody amazing."

Dennis frowned and considered this, "I didn't know she was from Tulsa." Lonny nodded.

"Born and raised. She and I were talking about it the other night. Her mum died when she was a little kid, and she never knew her dad. Her mum says he was some rocker type from LA. Avid description eh?" Dennis nodded absentmindedly.

"Sherrie Christian… She's in her mid-twenties isn't she?"

Lonny shrugged and took another sip of whiskey, "There abouts. You alright mate? You've come over all pale."

"I'm fine." Dennis mumbled, although he didn't feel fine, "You wouldn't happen to know her mother's name by any chance would you?"

Lonny frowned, considering this. Dennis usually adored Lonny when he looked like he was concentrating, but for the moment he didn't notice.

"Judy, or Julie. Something like that. You sure you're alright Den? You look bloody awful."

Dennis forced a smile, "Could you see if Sherrie's still around? I need to speak with her."

Lonny nodded, got up, looked at Dennis worriedly, and left.

Sherrie and Drew were both downstairs, cleaning. Sherrie was wiping down the bar while Drew mopped the floor.

'_Good kids, they are.' _ Lonny thought,_ 'Bloody hard workers, the both of them.'_

"Oi! Sherrie! Den wants a word. Seems important."

"Oh, um. Ok." Sherrie replied. She looked at Drew, shrugged, and followed Lonny up to the office, cleaning cloth still in hand.

Dennis was sitting behind the desk in the office, and he smiled nervously when Sherrie and Lonny walked in.

"Have a seat Sherrie." He nodded towards the chair in front of his desk. Lonny moved to lean against the doorframe, and Dennis looked up at him, "Lonny. Could you wait outside for a minute? I need to speak to Sherrie in private."

Lonny nodded slowly, and left the office chewing on his upper lip.

"Is everything alright?" Sherrie questioned. Dennis ignored the question.

"Sherrie, there are some questions I need to ask."

Sherrie frowned for a second, and then nodded, "Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty six." Sherrie replied, "I'm pretty sure it's on my resume."

Dennis didn't seem to hear the last part, "And you're from Tulsa?"

"Uh huh."

"Your mother's name?"

"Julie. Julie Christian. Why? What's this about?"

Dennis sighed audibly and buried his face in his hands. Sherrie looked worried.

"Dennis? What's wrong?"

"Back in 1960, our band was driving all over America, trying to get gigs, and get publicity. When we stopped through Tulsa, I met a girl named Julie Christian. She was tall, blonde, and had a birthmark on her right shoulder."

Sherrie's eyes widened, "That's my mother."

Dennis nodded, "She travelled with us for a while, and I was madly in love with her. After about three, maybe four months on the road, she told me she was pregnant, and that she needed a man with a steady job. We dropped her off at the nearest town, although I begged her to stay with me, and I never saw her again."

Sherrie stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, "Are you trying to tell me-"

"I think I'm your father."

Sherrie left the office briefly to retrieve Lonny. H was sitting just outside the office door, smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you gave up."

He shrugged, got up, and smiled at her, "So did I, love. Is everything alright? You look as pale as anything."

"Dennis and I need to talk to you for a second."

"What's up?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. She took him by the hand and led him into the office.

"Alright Den?" Lonny asked. He looked a little better.

"Lonny, Sherrie and I have something to tell you."

"Oh Christ, don't tell me. You and Sherrie are having an affair." He joked. Dennis and Sherrie flinched.

"Definitely, not." Sherrie replied. Lonny raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense!"

"Lonny, Dennis is kinda my…."

"Kinda your what?"

Sherrie swallowed nervously, "He's… he's kinda my dad."

Lonny looked at Sherrie, then at Dennis, who only nodded.

"Your… dad?"

"Yeah…"

Lonny made a strange noise in the back of his throat. The blood drained from his face almost instantly.

"Lonny, you ok?"

Lonny nodded slowly, "Yep. Fine. I'm…. nope." He fell over backwards. Dennis stood up.

"Lonny? Are you alright?"

Lonny laughed, "You two are bloody hilarious!"

"Lonny," Dennis said softly, "We're not messing around."

Lonny sat up and looked at them.

"Y-you're serious?" He asked.

Dennis and Sherrie nodded. Lonny frowned.

"Oh, Christ."


End file.
